


Lament of Lovers

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Winter Drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, and before he did, and i dont regret it at all, and yeah it got super painful fast, based on elentori's art, but like seriously this got hurtful fast, lance died somehow, like how alfor's AI was in the castle, like wow I went super hard with this one, so beware of that, the paladins decided to copy their memories and beings over, this is the first time im writing a drabble based off of being suddenly inspired, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Keith makes a visit down to the AI chamber in the Castle of Lions, to see the love of his life again.





	Lament of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I'm sure y'all have guessed, I based this drabble off of [@elentori-art's](https://elentori-art.tumblr.com/) [comic](https://elentori-art.tumblr.com/post/180085141712/when-i-go-i-want-all-the-stuff-in-my-brain-to-be).
> 
> I was saying to a friend the other day that I _suck_ at writing one-shots, little ones like this. So, she recommended that I take a simple prompt and write a couple hundred words for it! I mean, this isn't exactly a prompt that I think she meant, but, when I saw it for the first time, I immediately opened Google Docs on my phone and started writing.
> 
> But I think the best part about this experience was that when I sent it to my friends, I didn't give any of them any heads up whatsoever. So, they all hate me now, but I can't say I'm surprised. My fandom wife even divorced me over this.
> 
> And when I asked my discord what I should call it, they said: "Come here if you want to hate me forever and never speak to me again", "What a Time To Die", or "My Wife Divorced Me Over This". All of them are legit, but I like the end result so much better.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please heed my messy tags, guys. Like I said, this fic is a wild ride.**

# Lament of Lovers

 

They’d made these a couple months ago, in case the absolute worst happened. Pidge had suggested it when they were all drunk on late nights and proximity with those they loved, and the next morning, they actually put their plan into play on a more somber note.

 

None of them ever thought they would _actually_ need to use them, let alone so soon.

 

“Do you wish to create a new save file?” The automated Altean voice asked as soon as the little data stick was plugged in.

 

Keith’s breath stuttered in his throat, but he fought to keep it together. It was the least he could do… for _him_ and for himself.

 

“Yes.” He replied as clearly as he could. He was surprised that his voice sounded as strong as it did. But he knew it wouldn't last, not once the save file was created, and--

 

“ _Hey, man_.”

 

Upon hearing his voice, a sob wracked out of Keith’s chest before he could even think of smothering it down. The scene around him shifted slowly, fading in with the sound of waves lapping against a shore. What was dark, only illuminated by the blue lights highlighting the walkway turned to sand, filling the space with the warm blue of the ocean.

 

And standing above him, was the love of his life.

 

He looked just as he remembered, before everything went down. Casually tousled hair that Keith loved to thread his fingers through, bright blue eyes that practically sparkled when he smiled, and that _infuriating_ mouth that just **did** things to Keith.

 

Now, the only way he could see it was here, a mockery of the real, beautiful thing.

 

“L--” Keith couldn’t even bring himself to say his name, _had no right_ to say his name. The tears that were welling up in his eyes finally spilled over, trailing hot tracks down his cheeks. He was hit with the sudden realization that Lance always wiped away his tears, and it left him even more hollow than he felt walking in.

 

Lance crouched down in front of him, his lips turned down in a frown. Keith hated it when he frowned. It pulled the scar at the corner of his lip, making it look more garish than it actually was. “Baby,” Lance cooed, and reached out to cup his cheek. But just as his fingertips were about to come into contact, they fizzled out. He looked shocked for a moment, before realization settled in and his face fell for the briefest of moments. But he was quick to put on a reassuring smile, which was somehow worse.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Keith whispered brokenly. His knees suddenly gave out from under him, and he crumpled against the side of the platform, the _contraption_ that now held his love’s memories, his data. Like he was never even here at all. “I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

 

“Mi amor, this was not your fault.” Lance soothed, and crouched down so he was at Keith’s eye level again. Just like he always did, something about always being on the same playing field. “I always said I wanted everything stored on a giant ship. Looks like I got my wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to come scream at me about this [ _which I have a feeling will happen_ ] you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
